A key to advancing our knowledge of normal brain function, mental health, neurological disease and maladaptive behaviors such as substance abuse will be our ability to integrate information from disciplines as diverse as human psychophysics and molecular neurobiology. To do so, young investigators contemplating research careers in Neuroscience must be trained to utilize a multidisciplinary approach. This is the continuing goal of the 33 faculty associated with the University of Connecticut Health Center Training Program in Neuroscience. Recruitment of students interested in careers in research and teaching, especially of minority applicants, is a high priority. Funding is sought to support two years of pre-dissertation training for two students committed to embarking on a research career in Neuroscience. Beginning with their first year Laboratory Rotations, our students continuously participate in laboratory research. Core courses cover cell and molecular neuroscience, neuroanatomy, systems neuroscience and developmental neurobiology. Following selection of their mentor and advisory committee, trainees focus on initiating their research and defining their dissertation project, which is presented and defended at the General Exam. Neuroscience journal clubs, research seminars, luncheons with speakers and a yearly Neuroscience retreat provide breadth to the training experience. As part of developing grant writing skills, trainees are encouraged to submit individual NRSA applications. Responsible conduct in scientific research is stressed throughout the training period, beginning with formal training in the first year. Program Faculty share interests in the genesis and differentiation of neurons and glia, the development of sensory systems, neurotransmitter function and plasticity, receptors, ion channels and signal transduction processes as well as the development, function and repair of the auditory system, limbic system, olfaction and taste, and auditory psychophysics. A strength of our program is the collaborative projects involving contributions from multiple faculty members. It is the primary goal of the training program to ensure that every trainee acquires hands-on research proficiency in at least one area, as well as a keen respect and appreciation for the collaborative approaches needed to unravel the complex functions of the nervous system. The multidisciplinary nature of our program favors cross-fertilization of research methodologies, ideas and training opportunities for both preceptors and trainees.